


What is Missing is Gone

by anotherbuskitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Escape, Gen, Panic, Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is out of the cage but something -someone- is missing.</p>
<p>Surely he has not abandoned another brother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Missing is Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Everything I know about Supernatural I learnt from the internet. I'm about eight episodes into series one, so my knowledge of the time I've written about is based mostly from fics like this one.
> 
> What I'm trying to say is that if I have everything wrong then it's, well it's my fault for not actually watching the series before writing about it. But.
> 
> This is set just after Sam got out of the cage, obviously I'd like that to be evident from reading it but I don't have high hopes for that.

It’s lighter than before and colder and he can’t see anything except blurry shapes. And he can’t see his saviour but they’re male and probably Dean – or an angel – but probably Dean because, really, who else was going to bother?

He’s flat on the ground and scrabbling at the ground because _dirt._

Little grains but so many and intricate and touch –

and it is so real and here and now

And there’s him and probably-Dean and there are trees and air and wind and free

So he turns to speak but the words are wrong and

\- _Where’s Adam? –_

* * *

_\- Deee, whers Adammm?_

**Author's Note:**

> If I do have everything wrong, please tell me so that I can delete this. Thanks.


End file.
